ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Recommendation from High Priest Zhed
Objectives Collect 40 Glacial Hearts and see the pope of Rael. Summary "Ah, good. I was hoping you'd show up here sooner or later. I have a favor to ask of you since I'm too busy to do it myself and I trust you more than any other adventurer. However, before I give you the details, you must know that this favor must be kept secret. In other words, once I explain the task, you must accept my request. sure. Ah, I'm relieved to see that you accept. Don't worry, this task isn't complicated, nor will it require much in the way of sacrifice. As you may already know, our country of Arunafeltz worships the goddess Freyja. There's almost no separation between politics, society, and our religion, really. Now, the leader of our national religion, our pope, is a direct servant of Freyja and delivers her messages to us. As such, she must live by very strict guidelines. Our pope is curious about the outside world and wishes to learn more about what lies beyond Arunafeltz, but she cannot come easily by this knowledge. Firstly, she cannot leave Rael, the place where the spirit of the goddess Freyja dwells. Secondly, all citizens and priests are forbidden to leave the city in order to preserve our sanctity. These are implicit rules that normally aren't discussed openly, but everyone follows them to prevent from being stigmatized. Frankly, I think it's somewhat shameful, but we're working on it. Furthermore, our pope must maintain her image of aloof piety, so it'd be inappropriate of her to openly question outside world affairs. Although, such knowledge would benefit her. That's why the high priests decided to enlist a trustworthy adventurer to inform our pope about the outside world. Now you understand why I've asked you to keep all of this secret. You won't need to divulge outrageous secrets or anything like that. I presume mundane details would be enough to please her. Just let her be able to envision your homeland. Personally, I think it would be refreshing for our pope to hear a few of your stories as she is always worshipping our goddess on the behalf of everyone in our glorious city. Unfortunately, I cannot escort you to the priestess, but I will relate the means to which you can gain an audience with her. First, you will need a High Priest's Recommmendation. I will write that for you, so there's no need to concern yourself with that. Next, you will need to gather 40 Glacial Hearts as symbolic proof of your strength and purity. While I finish writing this recommendation, let me tell you how to get to the pope's office where you must go once you gather 40 Glacial Hearts. Head west from the chapel in the center of the temple and then enter a door guarded by two soldiers. Show them your recommendation and Glacial Hearts and they should grant you passage." Rewards *135,000 Base EXP *90,000 Job EXP *Holy Ground Entry Progress "Once you gather 40 Glacial Hearts, you can show them, along with the recommendation I've written for you, to the soldiers guarding the pope's office. When you're ready to go to the pope's office, just head west from the chapel to the center of the temple. This is where the entrance is." Completion "Oh, it's you. Let me guess... After everything I said, you still went ahead and visited the Holy Ground, didn't you? Oh, well... something happen? Well, honestly, I've been temporarily suspended from work, but no need to worry. It's not your fault. I've been in conflict with the other High Priests for a while, anyway. Please don't worry about it. If not this, they would have found some other way to attack me. It would only be a matter of time. They're exaggerating your intrusion for their benefit. All I want is for Arunafeltz to be safe and at peace. I hope this land is not twisted by the greedy Normans. I hope all will work according to Freyja's will. Ah, and please do not blame Niren. She must have her own reasons for her own actions. She has changed much, but in the end, I think that we are still friends. One last thing: try not to let the other priests catch you doing anything forbidden. It'd be a little embarrassing for me, you understand. Still, you were secretly invited here, so I'm sure that only a very few of them would be able to recognize you. In the end, you'll do what you will, right? ... I think I know what you saw in the Holy Ground. I'm sure that you have much to ask, but now isn't the time to seek for answers. Please, you must be patient. Until the right time comes, I want you not to tell anyone else about what you saw in the Holy Ground. Well then, adventurer, thank you for coming by. I need to go lay down now, so if you'll let me rest..." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Recommendation from High Priest Zhed